Thomas Matombé
Thomas Matombé is an inhabitant of Portland who became notorious as the self-declared 'general' of the HAMR Movement militia. Matombé grew up with his aunt in Portland and remained largely unnoticed until he got involved in dealing drugs when in high school. He has been a member of various political organizations but is best known for his role as HAMR commander in the Lovian Civil War. In this character he is responsible for great ravage and several deaths in the Portland area. Matombé is currently held under arrest on an unknown location by UNLOR forces. Biography Thomas Matombé was born in Beaverwick in 1982. His mother died in child birth and because his father was a useless drunk, he grew up with his aunt in Portland. In his early childhood, Thomas remained largely unnoticed. He lead a quiet live, had little friends and seldom left his aunt's house. Upon turning 14, Matombé had his first collision with the authorities. He had attacked another boy with scissors in a fight over a girl. Ever since, Thomas Matombé became more and more active in a social sense. He attracted a lot of attention with his wrongdoings, of both harmless and criminal nature. Matombé got arrested several times for dealing drugs in high school. He also took on a dominant attitude towards others, resorting to intimidation to get what he wanted. At the age of nineteen, Thomas Matombé was sent to jail for rape and attempted murder. In the six years he spent behind bars, Matombé converted to strict Christianity. He also preached conservative values stressing the importance of family and tradition. One jailor described Matombé as 'exemplary and ever friendly, though a bit eccentric when talking about salvation'. Matombé left jail in 2007, age twenty-five. Matombé sought employment in an administrative office in Portland. In his spare time he was active for the local church community, the library and various political organizations. In 2010 Matombé fell back into his old habits, doing drugs and harassing female colleagues. When the Civil War broke out, he quickly joined the HAMR Movement and used its resources to commit atrocities. Thomas Matombé was arrested in October 2011 by UNLOR forces and currently awaits his trial. He faces heavy charges. Civil War and HAMR When the Lovian Civil War broke out in October 2011, Thomas Matombé joined the HAMR Movement. This movement was founded by, amongst others, Kim Dae-su in order to work on an independent southerner state in Kings. Matombé instantly claimed a position in the movement leadership, next to Dae-su and Gep Mecano II. The HAMR Movement made use of the chaos caused by the civil war to get a hold on the local authorities in Portland. This process got however out of hand and turned into a violent raid on the Portland community. As later turned out, Thomas Matombé had declared himself 'general' of the HAMR Movement and started a crusade to free the state from 'disloyal traitors'. Thomas Matombé is the main culprit for the atrocities inflicted upon the people of southern Kings. The charges held against Matombé include incitement to violence, trespassing, robbery, unauthorized use of violence, arson, assault, torture, rape and murder. He does not seem to regret any of his crimes. Both Dae-su and Gep Mecano took distance from Matombé after he had started his campaign of terror. Category:Person Category:Civil War Category:Military